The present disclosure is related to the arrangement and operation of patient support apparatus with a sensor. More specifically, the present disclosure is related a patient support apparatus including an optical detector.
Patient support apparatuses known in the art include barriers, such as siderails and end panels for example, that are coupled to the patient support apparatus and may be positioned to block a patient from entering or exiting a patient support apparatus. Some barriers are equipped with user interfaces having user input devices such as buttons or keyboards for inputting information. Such user input devices sometimes require multiple button presses or keystrokes to enter information into a control system for the patient support.
Entering information with multiple button presses or keystrokes can increase the amount of time a caregiver spends at a patient support apparatus. Additionally, information entered via multiple button presses or keystrokes can include mistakes from time to time.